Glass is frequently considered a good performing surface for architectural design media. Exemplary uses include wall decorations, windows, doors, etc. The aesthetic appeal of a glossy smooth surface, combined with the inherent durability of a glass surface with respect to scratches, chemical and heat resistance, and hermeticity, can provide a unique attribute set. However, the market share of glass as a medium for architectural design can be relatively low due to issues that have existed regarding conventional glass. Typical glass and glass-containing products for architecture are heavy and inflexible. What is needed are glass laminate structures that are suitable for use in architectural design that are readily handled (e.g., transported) and installed.